fall to pieces
by Melyssi
Summary: su cancion favorita le dice que solo deve obcerbar y ella le hace caso pero el tambien le obcerba a que llevara esto? *naruhina* ONE-SHOT


**declaimer:ya saben naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco ningun otro personaje**

**n/a:_este es mi primer naruhina asi que por favor tengan piedad se que no es muy bueno pero es una idea que tenia en mi cabeza desde hace ya semanas y tambien tengo algunas ideas para un sai/saku un sasu/naru y un kaka/iruka asi que por favor tenganme paciencia!!_**

**_dedicado a: yaz y cynthia que son las que mas me apoyan a seguir escriviendo!_**

Fall to pieces

Era un día común y corriente sin nada fuera de lo ordinario, nada, como siempre el equipo 7 se encontraba entrenando, como siempre kakashi-sensei estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol leyendo el último número de icha icha, y como siempre ahí estaba ella observándolo.

Por un momento creyo que la había visto pero el era muy distraido. Nunca la vería y ella ya se habia echo a la idea, después de todo como mirarla a ella cuando su compañera de equipo era tan bella.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y se sentó debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado para que no la vieran pero ella poder ver. Se recargo en el tronco y saco de su porta shirikens un pequeño cuaderno morado que en la parte inferior derecho tenia escrito con bolígrafo negro _"my black shooting star"_ y del lado inferior izquierdo tenia una pequeña estrella negra; lo abrazo fuertemente y prosiguió a abrirlo.

En el cuaderno se veía la fina escritura de hinata en algunas páginas tenia relatos de algún día en particular y en algunas otras pequeñas historias de fantasía que ella escribía en todas sus historias aparecía un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de un color azul profundo.

Pero en la primera hoja de su… llamémosle diario se encontraban escritas un par de líneas de su canción favorita (n/a síganme la corriente) fall to pieces:

"_I don´t wana fall to pieces_

_I just wana sit and stare at you"_

Eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía solo quería mirarlo sin que nadie le dijera nada era lo único que quería…aunque también le gustaría poder estar con el.

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza como tratando que esos pensamientos abandonaran su mente cosa que ella sabia era en vano pues nunca antes lo había logrado.

Recorrió las paginas de su diario tomo un lápiz que siempre cargaba con ella y se puso a escribir hoy tenia ganas de relatar lo sucedido en el día; así estuvo escribiendo por mas o menos media hora y cuando se dio cuenta el equipo 7 ya no estaba frente a ella entrenando tampoco kakashi estaba leyendo bajo el árbol habían terminado su entrenamiento

Hinata cerro el cuaderno y lo metió de nuevo en el porta shurikens se levanto y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a su casa pero cuando daba un ultimo vistazo al campo de entrenamiento de entre las ramas callo un rubio de ojos celestes, hinata dio un pequeño grito de susto sentía que el corazón se le salía no por el susto, no claro que no, si no por tener tan cerca de naruto!

Estaba que se moría y ¡no sabia que hacer!: como siempre termino toda sonrojada y tartamudeando su nombre

-Ho…hola na…naruto-kun

-hola hinata-chan!-respondió naruto con si típica sonrisa – ¿que haces?

-¿yo?! Nada solo…escribía

-a ¿si?...y que escribías, puedo leerlo

-¡no!-ahora la voz de la chica era clara y sin tartamudear

-yo lo siento hinata no quería que te molestaras-dijo naruto con una cara de perrito a medio morir que hizo que hinata se derritiera por dentro

--no es eso es solo que es personal-

--a… ¿si?-ahora decía naruto con una sonrisa picara

Al ver la cara que el rubio tenía hinata se puso de toda la gama de rojos que existen ¿hacia cuanto naruto estaba ahí?

-hinata-dijo naruto en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la ojiblanca

-si naruto-kun-sin poner resistencia alguna

Cuando hinata bajo la guardia naruto toma el libro y se puso a leer

-wooow, hinata eres una gran escritora

-naruto-kun-cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un desesperado intento de que el uzumaki no se diera cuenta de que su rostro era de un color rojo brillante

-hinata y ¿quien es el tipo de ojos celestes?-esperando que la respuesta fuera un "tu" (n/a: aceptemos que ni naruto es taaan despistado)

-yo…tu…ellos… todos...-naruto se acerco poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de hinata un placentero escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos

Después de todo ambos habían estado esperando esto desde hacia ya mucho tiempo auque nadie supiera naruto también había estado observando a hinata

El beso se extendió por barios minutos y cuando los dos requerían oxigeno se separaron

-hinata… te gustaría ser mi koi?-hinata abrió los ojos de golpe sabia que iba a contestar, por supuesto, siempre había soñado con ese momento

-si naruto…koi!

Y se fundieron de nuevo en un tierno beso y todo por hacer lo que su canción favorita le decía…

**espero mes aya gustado y si pueden dejen reviews auke sea para decirme que no me dedike a esto!!**

**sayo!!**


End file.
